


You've screwed me up.

by LuciaNuG



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Chris - Freeform, EvaxChris, F/M, parallel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaNuG/pseuds/LuciaNuG
Summary: A morning when Chris realise that maybe the little game he and Eva have is much more than a game.





	

He was lying on his back thinking about how everything had been changing in his life in the last year. He used to be the penetrator Chris and now he was someone he hardly recognize on the morning when he looked at the bathroom mirror.

Who would have guess? Not him, that for sure.

Something, most likely someone revolved at his side in the bed and he glared to the strawberry blonde girl who was lying there. She was still sleeping and he smiled at her like an idiot would have done. It had been months ago when he had first kissed Eva. It was at a halloween party and she was having a fight with that Jonas boy  and he was with Iben at that time, but he didn't care. She was a beautiful girl crying near him, he needed to. He couldn't refrain himself.

And after that day it had become a habit. At every party he turned up to hook up with the brainy girl who had once told him about capitalism. A girl who wasn't afraid to speak her mind and he sure liked it. Party after party he found himself not wanting to kiss other lips, he was content as long as he could kiss Eva's as many times as he pleased.

And Eva was more than happy with the fact Chris had stopped fooling around with every pretty girl who caught his eye. 

But how could him?

After one of those nights were he was driving Eva home she had been crying about how alone she felt, how she missed her father and wish he would have love her more. And Chris had found himself wondering how anyone could possibly not love Eva Kviig Mohn. She was an adorable human being. She deserved to be loved.

That night something did changed in Chris and suddenly he stopped by Nissen's to pick her up somedays. Or he would Skype her every night and help her with her homework. Or those nights Eva wouldn't pick up any of his calls he would went to his house to check up on her only to found her crying in her sofa over a movie or a tv show. 

So that morning Chris was waking up in Eva's bed and he wasn't feeling that urge to leave in a rush. He did like it, he liked spending time with that girl. She had teach him a great lesson; people need people to love them. 

And she did love Chris, she was the one who would take care of him after every fight, or when he was too wasted to think straight. Of course it all started as something physical; hook ups in parties without any meaning or feeling attached to it. Until he started to know Eva Mohn as a person, not only a hot girl.

So when that morning Eva opened her eyes they met with Chris' brown ones.

"good morning", he told her with a smile. His boyish smile.

She let out a yawn before answering him.

"you stayed", she pointed out as a matter of fact. It was her greeting and Chris laugh while nodding.

"You have screwed me up, Eva. I'm becoming a one-girl-boy", he told her in a playful tone while caressing her check. But they both knew what he had said was true; he was there lying in her bed next to her . No sex attached to it. It was something more intimate now.


End file.
